ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Charity/Transcript
General Gallery Transcript The Day from Huey Numbuh 3: Reading ''Charity ''episode begins with Numbuh 3, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Huey, Webby, Puppy Kid, Mouse Girl, P. King, Zomjack, Zomgirl, Wombat, Jimmy and Sarah to play a game Gumball: Numbuh 3, what pages do you wan't? Numbuh 3: Sometimes, i have a charity. Gumball: Yeah. I know. but what in the world are you doing? Numbuh 3: I'm just doing to my charity organization. P. King: Come on, let's get outside! A Charity from Friends next day, Numbuh 3, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Huey, Webby, Puppy Kid, Mouse Girl, P. King, Zomjack, Zomgirl, Wombat, Jimmy and Sarah to take a raise money Anais: Hi, Gumball! Do you have a charity? Gumball: Yeah. But, may i have my money? Anais: Sure. Gumball: Thank you! Zomgirl: Thanks. Charity takes her money from friends passes their raise money next hour, Numbuh 3 and friends having a such fun day for Charity Darwin: Something, this money is for charity organization. Puppy Kid: Yeah, i know. Sometimes, i love money for charity organization. Mouse Girl: But, I even have a money. P. King: My money is so cool! Wombat: I love my money. Numbuh 3: That's my money. Darwin: From music for charity organization? Gumball: Yes. well, that's a song of one step forward. One Step Forward song starts Gumball: Don't be afraid to try Something new Darwin: Don't stop yourself from Being 'you' Zomjack: If you can't do it this way, Anais: Then try another way And keep on saying 'I can do' Gumball '''and '''Darwin: Dare yourself to jump up high Take your feet off the Ground, and reach for the Sky. Numbuh 3: One step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you Keep on try and you'll get through (Take) one step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you Keep on try and you'll get through Huey: Just keep on try and you'll get through P. King: Whatever's in your wildest Dream Wombat: Whatever's in your heart Of hearts Anais '''and '''Zomgirl: Let yourself dream it, let Yourself try it There's no way of Stopping you Webby: Just keep on saying 'I can do it' And watch your dreams come true Numbuh 3: One step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you Keep on trying and you'll get through (Take) one step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you K''eep on trying and you'll get through'' Jimmy: Just keep on trying and you'll get through Sarah: I can do this,I can do that Mouse Girl: Just watch me and see Wombat: I can do lots and lots and Lots of things Puppy Kid: More than I ever believed Gumball '''and '''Darwin: More than I ever believed Numbuh 3: One step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you Keep on try and you'll get through (Take) one step forward Don't look back It won't take long till You'll on that track If you need a little help '' ''Then I'm here for you Keep on try and you'll get through Huey: Just keep on try and you'll get through song ends Charity Numbuh 3: Well, that was in who.